The present invention relates to a jack type electrical connector, particularly for use with a universal telephone jack. An important advantage of this invention is its ease of assembly and the ability to effectively retrofit existing telephone wiring systems with replacement jacks.
An existing wiring module for a telephone jack is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,633. A component thereof is a molded dielectric base, a plurality of metal strip circuits and a like plurality of free standing terminals electrically connected to said circuits. Each strip of the circuit includes a narrow neck portion. The free standing terminals are provided with a slotted plate portion, which, when inserted into the molded dielectric base, engages such narrow neck portion to thereby bring such terminals into electrical contact with its strip circuit.